


you're my very special one

by rea_vkm (readeption)



Series: after hours [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeption/pseuds/rea_vkm
Summary: Keith and Lance go all the way.





	you're my very special one

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the late hour. I've had a very busy week.  
> Title is from "After Hours" by The Velvet Underground, performed by Moe Tucker.

Lance isn’t sure where the confidence comes from. But Keith just makes it easy.

They haven’t done anything again yet. They’ve been too tired. But it’s almost as good, Lance thinks, when Keith crawls into his bed after dinner and strokes his hair. It means he’ll have to wash it sooner, but Keith seems to like doing that for him.

Lance teaches Keith his beauty routine – only some of which sticks, but Keith seems to like the exfoliant – and kisses him, lips with a tang like limes. They settle into sleep together afterwards, kissing lazily, Keith’s hair mingling with Lance’s on the pillow. And it’s a goodness Lance thought he would never find.

He’s so happy he forgets how fragile everything is.

* * *

‘We have to retreat,’ says Keith very certainly, and Lance slows Red down in response. ‘We’re outnumbered. This was a trap.’

As he speaks, one small Galra ship darts forward, rests some distance above the castle. Lance squints and thinks he can see something fall out of the bottom.

‘Stop them!’ screams Allura, and immediately Pidge shoots forward, blasting as many Galra cruisers as she can.

But dimly over the coms, Keith can hear something.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

He can feel Hunk and the Yellow Lion itching impatiently at his side. By the time this has fully filtered through the shock, the paladin has flown forward to join Pidge in the fray and – and _there’s not enough time_ –

‘PIDGE!’ Keith bellows. ‘HUNK! GET BACK HERE NOW.’

‘I’VE ALMOST GOT THEM,’ yells Pidge.

She didn’t see the bomb.

‘NOW,’ Keith orders, in a voice so angry, so fierce and certain, that it feels to him like there is nothing else in the world but this battle, this _desperation_. He can’t lose them. He _can’t_.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

‘NOW,’ Keith screams into the coms.

There’s an awful, deathly silence. The Yellow and Green Lions hover above the Palace, shields up and waiting for something.

‘Now,’ Keith whispers.

Hunk and Pidge veer away simultaneously. And.

The bomb explodes. Lance watches as a seam of beautiful, terrible fire splits through the Palace. It breaks it clean in two and the halves fall away, ever so slowly. He can hear it dimly over the roaring in his ears – the low, ominous rumble.

Lance closes his eyes.

* * *

Keith doesn’t go into a strop like Lance expects. He goes into a flop.

He flops down into his chair at lunchtime, and then he flops into Lance’s bed.

‘I feel like garbage,’ he says.

‘Yeah,’ says Lance. ‘Me too, buddy.’

Keith curls round to look at him. ‘D’you think I did the right thing?’

‘Yes,’ says Lance. ‘I do.’

Keith looks suspicious.

‘I mean it!’ Lance protests. ‘I never actually thought you were _bad_. I was just, um…’ He wriggles. ‘Jealous, I guess. Super jealous.’

Keith is smiling softly at him.

‘But I’m not anymore,’ Lance declares.

‘You’re not?’

‘It’s kind of hard to be jealous of you,’ he says. ‘It vanished somewhere along the line.’

Keith’s face is vulnerable, hopeful. ‘We’re past it, then?’ he asks.

Lance nods. Keith grins. ‘Good,’ he says. ‘I’d hate to still have to beat you at everything.’

‘You can beat me right now,’ says Lance, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘I hate you,’ Keith tells him.

* * *

Keith eats slowly at dinner and seems to exude exhaustion. He follows Lance back to his room, oblivious to the strange looks the others give them. Lance leads him to the bed and they sit down together.

‘Too tired tonight,’ Keith murmurs. ‘Just want to snuggle.’

And he ravels himself around Lance.

‘Is this a Galra thing?’

‘No,’ Keith says into his shoulder. ‘It’s a boyfriend thing.’

‘Mhm,’ Lance says, letting butterflies burst into being across his chest. He puts an arm around Keith and says, ‘Okay. Boyfriend.’

‘Don’t abuse your power,’ Keith murmurs.

‘I won’t,’ Lance whispers.

* * *

‘Do you think you might…’ Keith disguises a yawn by breathing deeply and sighing, nuzzling into Lance’s shoulder. He’s got an arm slung over Lance’s waist, fingers dancing over Lance’s skin like he doesn’t know what it does to him.

‘Yeah?’ Lance breathes.

‘Go all the way?’

Lance raises his head. ‘Really?’

Keith nods. ‘Yeah.’

‘Keith, _yes_. Like. Yes.’

Keith grins, so wide and so earnest.

A thought comes to Lance and he stutters before getting out, ‘Do you have any, uh… like…’

‘Like what?’

‘Like, space condoms?’

‘Oh. Um, no. But I’m clean, at least I was before we came out here. So was the guy at the Garrison. And we had those tests all the time.’

Keith’s right.

‘I’m good if you are,’ he says.

‘I think I’ll ask Coran, just in case,’ Lance says.

Keith laughs at this. ‘Sure,’ he says. ‘Tell me what he says, hm?’ And with that, he’s standing up. He bends down to kiss Lance and says, ‘Find me later,’ before walking out the door.

Lance gazes after him before falling back against the pillows. The sheets still smell like Keith.

* * *

They arrange for it to happen after dinner one night. Keith follows Lance to his room as per, and Lance adjusts the light to cast the same glow it did that first night, when everything was to play for.

It feels like that again now.

They kiss for a while, and undress slowly, before Lance lies back, leaving Keith to lean over him. ‘Like this,’ he says.

‘Okay,’ says Keith. ‘Do you –‘ he swallows. ‘Do you want to do it, or shall I?’

‘Do you want to do it?’ Lance murmurs.

Keith nods. ‘Yes,’ he says huskily.

‘You know what to do?’

And Keith nods again.

Lance relaxes. A low, steady thrum of fear is still present in his bones, but the excitement is stronger. He wants this.

Keith places one gloved hand on the inside of Lance’s thigh, tickling him gently. He keeps the other on his waist.

Lance’s head falls back into the pillows when Keith seals that mouth around one of his nipples. Blood rushes to the nubs and between his legs as Keith caresses the other. The sensation is hot, wet, and carries across his whole body. Keith is positioned at an angle between Lance’s thighs, spread wide and trusting around him.

He moves his mouth to Lance’s other nipple, and suckles lightly, ever so softly biting into the flesh – Lance arcs his back and moans, lost in it and wanting more. Keith lifts his head. He shimmies back in the sheets and presses his elbows into Lance’s hips. The bruising pressure only makes Lance – and subsequently Keith – more aware of his own arousal.

Keith makes a circle around Lance’s cock with his fingers, and uses the other hand for the lube. He drips it first into his hand before slicking Lance up, and secondly, and slowly, the skin behind Lance’s balls. He presses his thumb into Lance.

The sensation reminds Lance of the first and only time Keith has done this before, and the gloves bring everything back. He fights against the defensive impulse, the rail against intimacy, and lets Keith in.

Keith for his part is slow and cautious. He uses plenty of lube and, upon pressing in deeper, begins to ease his hand up and down Lance’s cock. When his first finger is in all the way, he kisses the head.

‘Still okay?’ he whispers, the breath ghosting over Lance’s slit and then his stomach. Lance’s eyes are half-lidded and his jaw is slack.

‘Yes,’ he replies.

Keith slickens another finger and presses it in. At the same time, he closes his lips around Lance’s cock and Lance’s hips buck, Keith’s elbows having long since lost their place. The movement makes Keith’s fingers slip deeper and Lance gasps. He feels so full. But he wants to take more.

When Keith finds his prostate, Lance is ready to beg. ‘More,’ he gasps, cock jerking between Keith’s lips. ‘Please, Keith.’

Keith makes an appreciative noise. He spreads the lube over his ring finger too before crossing the three of them together and pressing them back inside of Lance.

‘Is it good?’ Keith asks quietly.

‘Yes,’ says Lance simply. He closes his eyes and touches the heel of Keith’s hand where it half-disappears inside of him. The thought – that he has so much of Keith, that Keith has so much of him – is intoxicating.

‘Now,’ he says. ‘I’m ready.’

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yes,’ Lance says again.

Keith reaches underneath the bed for a pillow and lifts Lance’s butt onto it. He scissors his fingers inside of Lance before removing them and taking the lube again, applying it to his cock. Then he moves to kneel between Lance’s legs, spreads his cheeks again, and presses into Lance’s hole.

Lance can feel every inch. Keith’s breathing is laboured. Lance scrabbles against the sheets. Keith murmurs his name. And then it’s done.

Keith is inside of him.

‘Kiss me,’ Lance says, and Keith obeys. It’s chaste, but Lance can tell that Keith is wary. He deepens the kiss and Keith relents, hands squeezing Lance’s sides.

They break apart. ‘We okay?’ Keith asks.

Lance nods, and he begins to move.

Keith takes him in deep, steady strokes that drag against Lance’s prostate. His hands are firm on Lance’s hips, and very gently he digs in his index nail, then his middle, ring and little. Lance imagines a gentle pink crescent where Keith has marked him up, and his hips thrust forward.

Keith’s body stutters and he groans.

‘Is it good?’ he asks breathlessly.

‘So good,’ Lance breathes. He raises his hand from Keith’s elbow to cradle his face, fingers slipping on the skin with each drive of Keith’s hips. Keith closes his eyes and lowers his head, leaning into Lance. It changes the angle of his thrusts and Lance finds himself shoved up the bed. He fists the sheets and adjusts his hips again. Keith’s cock slides into him, powerful like a punch but so soft, so loving that Lance can only _feel_ it.

Keith lowers his head to suckle at Lance’s neck and Lance lets himself fall into all the varying sensations – the wet slick against his neck, chilling his skin when the air reaches it – the drape of Keith’s hair over his jaw and chin, tickling and sweet-smelling – Keith’s hands on him, everywhere at once. And above all the deep, hot fullness of Keith inside him, stoking the flames in his gut that burn him from the inside out and – the way that Lance’s dick weeps against his stomach, begging for Keith’s touch.

‘Please,’ Lance whispers, and Keith pauses.

‘Yeah?’ he says.

‘Touch me,’ Lance breathes.

Keith moans into his ear and the next second his hand is on Lance’s cock, soft grip around him that makes Lance feel so _held_. Like Keith is never going to let him go.

_I love you_ , he thinks, and tears spring to his eyes. He squeezes around Keith and drinks in the gasp, his reward – pulls Keith closer, wanting to feel more, and more, and more.

‘Lance,’ Keith hisses. ‘Lance, can I go faster?’

‘Yes,’ he whispers.

‘Shit,’ says Keith as he speeds his thrusts. He presses wet kisses all over Lance’s collarbone and begins to murmur. ‘So good for me, Lance.’ He strokes Lance, slick from precum and lube. Lance moans with each pull on his cock and each push against his prostate. Keith, his beautiful Keith, body weighted so heavily against his and their connection undeniable, is going to make him come.

‘Ah,’ gasps Lance when Keith leans back and pulls Lance’s legs up and onto his shoulders. Lance is suddenly exposed, Keith’s black eyes watching him, one hand on his chest to steady them both and the other rubbing clumsily at Lance’s cock.

‘You’re amazing, Lance,’ Keith says, and Lance’s breath catches on a sob. His mind is sinking under the swell of pleasure.

‘You look so good, so good like this,’ Keith continues. ‘I want you like this all the time. If I could… if I could I’d keep you here forever and – just let me make you feel good. Make you feel good.’

‘You are,’ Lance groans, and Keith pumps his hand almost viciously. ‘Oh God, you are.’

‘Lance,’ Keith moans, movement erratic. ‘Lance, I wanna – you wanna come?’

‘ _Yes_!’

Keith lurches forward, kisses Lance, squeezes his cock and slams into him. An inhuman sound rips from Lance’s throat and breaks against Keith’s lips while their hips buck together, and through the waves of pleasure, heat and moisture reach Lance – his own over his stomach, and Keith’s – inside him.

* * *

 

The planet they’re visiting is extremely conservative, in dress codes and everything else. They are given strict rules on how much skin to show, what honorifics to use, and how to look not just at the citizens but at each other. Lance keeps a lid on it. He learns it’s wrong to smile but it’s okay to look anxious. Which happens to suit him fine.

Thoughts of Keith circle round and round in his brain in something he’s sure is called rumination. A temporary insanity that seems to tug all his bones and organs from their proper places, brewing fear, despair and hope together in his stomach.

He keeps thinking he’ll see Keith come around a corner, or that those small gloved hands will cover his eyes suddenly – Keith so swift and agile Lance wouldn’t – wouldn’t even feel him coming. Lance doesn’t want this to be true. He wants to be able to hear, and see, and smell and taste Keith coming from a mile away, like wind in the air.

He’s terrified that this connection is going to disappear forever.

He hears a spreading murmur from one corner of the hall. The crowd parts.

Keith is in his Blade armour, which is speckled with dry blood. It looks like a clumsy but unsuccessful attempt has been made to wipe it off. He tucks a thick tress of hair behind his ear and makes straight for Lance.

Shiro steps between them and Lance can almost hear Keith snarl.

‘No PDAs,’ Shiro whispers. ‘And can you please make yourself look presentable?’

‘No,’ growls Keith. He moves past Shiro and stands in front of Lance very stiffly. Shiro gives them a look before shuffling off.

‘Hi,’ Lance croaks.

Keith smiles. ‘Hi.’

‘Are you okay? That’s not your blood?’

‘It’s not my blood.’

Keith’s gaze is intense and fiery. Lance hopes no one’s watching them. He can’t turn to see. He can’t look away.

‘I missed you,’ he whispers.

Keith nods slowly. He takes a minute step closer. Out of the corner of his eye Lance sees Allura’s head turn. She is trying to be subtle.

‘Tell me I don’t have to talk to these people,’ Keith says very lowly.

‘You don’t,’ says Lance. His mouth is dry. ‘The others will make our excuses.’

At his words, so full of promise, the other paladin grins. ‘We can get back to the Castle from here?’

‘We can.’

* * *

‘Fucking hell Lance,’ Keith growls. ‘You looked so good today.’

Lance inches back on the bed and Keith follows like he’s got him on a leash. He crawls into Lance’s lap and takes him in his arms, kissing him fiercely and possessively. ‘You drive me fucking crazy,’ he says.

‘Keith,’ Lance whines. Keith’s hands on him are everywhere at once, pulling up his shirt and throwing it to the side. He slots his hips against Lance’s and cradles his face in his hands, tongue slipping hungrily inside of his mouth.

‘Can we?’ Keith asks. ‘I know I’m filthy, but can we?’

‘Yes,’ Lance gasps, can’t get it out quick enough. ‘I don’t care that you’re filthy. Fuck, I missed you. _Keith_.’

He kisses Lance again, searing. The heat cauterises that gulley in Lance’s stomach and all he knows is Keith’s touch. He can only focus on the way Keith is kissing him, so desperately – tender even when he nips at Lance’s lips, and loving even when he takes an aggressive, possessive hold of Lance’s waist.

Keith turns Lance onto his stomach and pulls him up by the hips, and Lance lets his face fall into the pillow. Keith yanks Lance’s trousers down to his knees. His hands are hot where they palm Lance’s cheeks, and then Keith is spreading him open, touching him there with rough, warm fingers – a knuckle presses against his hole.

Keith kisses Lance just where his left thigh meets the globe of his ass, and again on the other side. His lips there are unfamiliar, but deeply welcome. Keith trails his mouth across to Lance’s opening and then from the other side, too.

Lance knows what to expect, but it’s still – still very nearly too much. Keith’s tongue on him, hot and wet and slick, a flat press against his skin that sends streaks of pleasure up Lance’s spine. He jerks away and back again, gasping into the thin pillowcase and wrenching the sheets between his fingers.

Keith leans back and Lance can hear him breathing deeply. He feels exposed, but Keith puts his hands on Lance’s calves, and he rests his head – Lance can feel Keith’s hair as it shifts in waves against his skin – before dipping his head back between Lance’s legs and licking a languorous line from his balls to his hole.

Lance moans and moves his arms restlessly as Keith nestles his face there and dips his tongue _down_ and _in_ and –

‘Keith,’ Lance cries. His cock throbs, hard and neglected and all of Lance’s senses have narrowed to that slow advance of Keith’s tongue into his body.

Keith pushes his tongue as deep as he can. Lance’s walls flutter around his tongue. All the joy, everything he wants to give to Lance, rises up inside him – a heady mix of want, anticipation, satisfaction and love – to break out in a groan.

‘Keith,’ Lance sobs, and Keith draws back from his indulgence to gaze at his body, which shakes and wriggles with desire.

‘So good, Lance,’ Keith says hoarsely. ‘So good for me.’

‘ _Please_ ,’ says Lance. He looks round at Keith and the other boy can see that his face is flushed, his eyes dark with wanting, his forehead damp. It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever seen.

They hold eye contact before Lance pleads, ‘Please, Keith.’

‘You want me inside you?’ and Lance nods, eyelids sinking down as he returns to position, leaning on his elbows.

‘Hell,’ Keith murmurs. ‘You really want it. Lance, can you be good for me? Just a minute longer? I’ll –‘ and Keith’s dick is so hard and he’s only just hanging on to the thread keeping him from… from losing control. ‘I’ll make it fantastic,’ he promises.

‘You’re always fantastic,’ Lance mumbles, and Keith’s heart shakes. He uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers, massaging them against Lance’s taint before pressing inside him. He kneads Lance’s ass with his free hand, kneeling between his thighs as he pushes digits deeper inside.

He stretches Lance quickly listening for signs of pain. Lance shows none, and is so responsive otherwise that Keith has no need to worry, even though he’s being rougher than before. He wraps one hand very loosely around the head of Lance’s prick and feels the dribble of precum when he presses into his prostate.

‘Keith,’ Lance moans, hand reaching back to touch Keith’s hair, his face. ‘Keith, I’m ready.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yes. I can’t – Keith – _please_.’

‘Okay,’ rasps Keith.

He’s never going to get used to this. Lance around him, Lance so damp and soft and warm. Keith rides him hard into the bedsheets, punching gasps and moans and muffled cries from Lance’s throat. He puts an arm around Lance’s neck, hand flat against his nipple as he whispers endearments into Lance’s ear. And Lance loves it – loves all of it – the bites over his shoulder-blade, Keith pulling his hair, Keith’s voice, Keith’s words.

‘You’re so fucking – _pretty_ ,’ Keith groans, hips pumping furiously, the fire inside him so powerful he can’t express it but through these – these sounds and movements, nails and teeth marking Lance’s soft brown flesh – because he loves him, fuck does he love him. ‘So fucking hot.’

‘Keith,’ Lance gasps, hardly more than the hard sound of the first letter as his whole body shakes beneath him. ‘Keith, Keith, Keith…’

‘I’m here,’ Keith says, and Lance comes hard into his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Stay tuned for another elongated prompt fill (T-rated this time) and an angsty work on my main account.


End file.
